Przegrana
by Blackisz
Summary: Kageyama nienawidzi faktu, że Oikawa zawsze jest o krok przed nim, szczególnie jeśli dotyczy to Iwaizumiego / zaczynam swoją przygodę z haikyuu od dzikich trójkątów, ogejs / gdzie mój mózg / help me


**[Przegrana]**

* * *

><p><strong>Warning : Dla An.<strong>

**Masz swojego dzikiego trójkąta z biednym Kageyamą :c A więc zaczęłam pisać z Haikyuu zdecydowanie szybciej niż zamierzałam, bo chciałam zrobić tym fickiem niespodziankę żonie. No i akurat dzisiaj wyszedł ostatni odcinek tej serii, a polscy siatkarze zdobyli złoty medal - zobaczcie jak pięknie c: Nah, nie spodziewałam się, że zacznę od trójkąta, no ale trudno x'''D Nie przepadam za Iwaizumim, a tutaj wyszedł mi tak jakbym go uwielbiała. Yh. Raczej spodziewajcie się z tej serii całkiem sporej liczby shotów, bo jednak to sportówka, a jak wiadomo ja uwielbiam sportówki, jest na nią szał i tak samo jak w basugeju mogę sobie dowolnie łączyć moje pedały w kosmiczne pairingi. Myłoźć bardzo~**

* * *

><p><em>Iwaizumi – san był dziwny.<em>

* * *

><p>Rozejrzał się ciekawsko po dużej sali gimnastycznej, czekając tylko, aż będzie mógł już zacząć ćwiczyć. Uwielbiał być w ciągłym ruchu, obserwowany przez szalejący z emocji tłum. Gdy stawał na boisku, czuł się jak ryba w wodzie, jakby właśnie do tego został stworzony. Poobcierana od licznych treningów piłka, pisk butów na parkiecie, zapach potu, obezwładniające zmęczenie, wwiercający się w uszy dźwięk gwizdka – nie wyobrażał sobie bez tego życia. Reszta nowych członków drużyny, chyba również podzielała jego zapał, bo większość niecierpliwie przystępowała z nogi na nogę, zerkając co chwila na uchylone drzwi od składziku.<p>

Lekki uśmiech wykrzywił wąskie usta, a czarne oczy błysnęły z podekscytowania, gdy zobaczył swoich starszych kolegów, wychodzących razem z trenerem z pomieszczenia. Jeszcze chwilka. Jeszcze dosłownie tylko chwilka dzieliła go od dołączenia do klubu siatkarskiego. Zaraz będzie mógł się wykazać. Zacisnął drżące dłonie w pięści, czekając cierpliwie, aż trener wyczyta jego nazwisko.

Odetchnął głęboko, kiedy dość niski, kędzierzawy chłopak, skończył się przedstawiać i w końcu nadeszła jego kolej. Nie chciał, żeby głos mu przypadkiem zadrżał od ekscytacji. Wszystko musiało wyjść perfekcyjnie, tak jak sobie to wcześniej zaplanował.

- Nazywam się Kageyama Tobio i przyszedłem tu z podstawówki Akiyama. Gram w siatkówkę od drugiej klasy. Będzie mi bardzo miło z wami współpracować!

Ukłonił się szybko, uważnie obserwując znad grzywki reakcję innych graczy. Prawie wszyscy uważnie słuchali tego co miały do powiedzenia pierwszaki i uśmiechali się pokrzepiająco, jakby próbując dodać im otuchy, co dawało wrażenie, że drużyna jest sobie bliska, przez panującą w niej niemal rodzinną atmosferę. No właśnie, prawie.

Czarne tęczówki wwierciły się w plecy bruneta z krótko obciętymi, lekko sterczącymi włosami. Nie wydawał się zainteresowany tym co się dzieje na sali. Uporczywie wpatrywał się w otwarte drzwi, jakby na kogoś czekał i podrzucał w milczeniu piłkę. Na pewno był kimś znaczącym skoro pozwalał sobie na takie zachowanie. Kageyama przekrzywił lekko głowę w bok, marszcząc brwi niezadowolony. Nie za bardzo lubił, kiedy ktoś go tak bezprecedensowo olewał. Co z tego, że był młodszy! Trochę atencji by się przydało.

Lekko naburmuszony, zastanawiał się, kiedy w końcu łaskawie, chociażby spojrzy w ich stronę. Jednak im bliżej było do końca prezentacji nowych członków tym większe było prawdopodobieństwo, że w ogóle się nimi nie zainteresuje.

- Sorkiii, za spóźnienieee!

Pewnie gapiłby się na niego tak, aż do usranej śmierci, gdyby nie donośny głos dochodzący z końca sali. Odwrócił się w idealnym momencie, żeby zobaczyć jak piłka z zabójczą precyzją trafia w twarz dopiero co przybyłą osobę i ją nokautuje.

- To już drugi raz w tym tygodniu, Oikawa. Ogarnij żesz się w końcu!

- Iwa – chaaan to było okrutneee!

Tobio wytrzeszczył w szoku oczy, nie wiedząc jak ma się zachować w takiej sytuacji, zresztą tak samo jak reszta pierwszaków. Nie za bardzo wypadało się otwarcie z tego śmiać tak jak starsze osoby z drużyny, jednak nie mógł powstrzymać się od lekkiego parsknięcia i zerknięcia na chłopaka ze sterczącymi włosami, który był odpowiedzialny za całe zamieszanie.

Ku jego zdziwieniu ich spojrzenia się spotkały i został obdarzony najładniejszym uśmiechem jaki widział w życiu.

* * *

><p><em>Iwaizumi – san był energiczny.<em>

* * *

><p>Jak się potem okazało Oikawa musiał dostać chociaż raz bęcki od Iwaizumiego, żeby dzień można było uznać za zaliczony. Jeśli się tak nie stawało to najwyraźniej którychś z nich musiał być chory, albo nieobecny w szkole. Kageyama zawsze przypatrywał się im z boku, będąc trochę zazdrosny o tą specyficzną relację. Podziwiał ich obu. Byli na swój sposób niesamowici. Prawdziwa podpora drużyny. Doskonale dobrani, idealnie się uzupełniający i wspierający. Wydawało się, że mogliby i góry przenosić, co nie zawsze sprawdzało się w praktyce, jednak był zbyt zaślepiony, by to zauważyć.<p>

Chłopak w głębi duszy zdawał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie do obydwu zbliżyć się w aż tak dużym stopniu, ale również chciał być przez nich dostrzegany. Starał się z całych sił nie sprawiać żadnych problemów. Współpracował ze wszystkimi bez żadnych marudzeń, trenując ciężko każdego dnia. Pomimo narastającej frustraci, biernie obserwował wszystko z ławki rezerwowych, podziwiając swój ulubiony duet w akcji. Pragnął w jakiś sposób stać się im równy.

Nie wiedział jednak, że oni oboje dostrzegali go, aż zanadto. Jego talent z każdym dniem rósł, a on najwyraźniej w ogóle nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, będąc pochłonięty swoimi własnymi celami. Oikawę to denerwowało, co jedynie rozśmieszało Iwaizumiego, który wiedział że jeszcze dużo czasu minie zanim Tobio stanie się na tyle dobrym rozgrywającym, żeby móc w pełni wykorzystać potencjał kryjący się w każdym z zawodników.

- No i co się tak wkurzasz na niego, przecież nie wygryzie cię z zespołu.

- Skąd możesz być tego pewien, Iwa – chan? Jego talent błyszczy się tak bardzo, że aż mnie oślepia – Tooru wydął pogardliwe wargi.

- To powinna być miła odmiana. Najczęściej widzisz jedynie czubek własnego nosa.

- Czasami i ciebie. Wiesz, najczęściej pod prysznicem.

- Zamknij się, Śmieciokawa!

- Ałałałałaaaa…! Nie bij Iwa – chaaan!

Kageyama zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Oikawa z wrzaskiem godnym przerażonej baby, zaczął zwiewać przed śmiercionośną pięścią Hajime. Burknął coś pod nosem, mocno zaciskając długie palce na piłce od siatkówki i postanowił, że od dnia dzisiejszego będzie jeszcze bardziej przykładał się do treningów. Zostało mu już naprawdę mało czasu, żeby ciemnobrązowe oczy spojrzały się na niego z nieukrywanym podziwem.

* * *

><p><em>Iwaizumi – san był opanowany.<em>

* * *

><p>Przegrywali naprawdę dużą liczbą punktów. Morale drużyny poupadały, napięcie rosło z każdą sekundą. Zmęczone ciało zaczynało okropnie ciążyć, pot niemal parzył skórę, spływając po niej ciurkiem, oddech stracił już dawno swój regularny rytm. Kageyama zagryzł w zdenerwowaniu dolną wargę, mocno zaciskając dłonie na końcach krótkich spodenek. Nie mógł się dłużej biernie przyglądać jak przegrywają. Chciał jakoś odwrócić złą passę. Zrobić cokolwiek co mogłoby pomóc im się pozbierać do kupy i wygrać to spotkanie.<p>

Szybko odsunął się w bok, słysząc gwizdek ogłaszający przerwę i razem z resztą pierwszorocznych podał grającym ich żółte butelki z wodą. Celowo zatrzymał się blisko trenera i Oikawy, mając zamiar podsłuchać o czym rozmawiają. Po części również chciał, żeby go zauważyli i pozwolili wyjść na boisko. Czuł, że jest w stanie dokonać dzisiaj wszystkiego.

- Przestań się nad sobą użalać, Śmieciokawa, rusz tą tłustą dupę do roboty.

Iwaizumi z całej siły kopnął go w plecy, marszcząc gniewnie brwi. Chłopak z ledwością zdołał utrzymać równowagę i spojrzał na niego wilkiem, sycząc:

- Jak możesz być taki spokojny, Iwa – chan!? Robię co mogę!

- Gówno prawda, ochłoń trochę i postaraj się bardziej – prychnął, opierając dłonie na biodrach - Na razie zbyt wielkiego pożytku z ciebie nie ma.

- Um, jeśli o to chodzi, to ja zawsze jestem gotowy wejść – wtrącił się Kageyama, wyczuwając swoją szansę.

Dzielnie zniósł morderczy wzrok Tooru, który z ledwością powstrzymywał się przed rozszarpaniem go, będąc jedynie zainteresowany ciemnobrązowy tęczówkami, w których teraz pojawiły się wesołe ogniki, jakby chłopak próbował powstrzymać się właśnie od śmiechu.

- I to się nazywa zapał. Bierz z niego przykład, Śmieciokawa – Iwaizumi potargał go w ramach nagrody po czarnych włosach – Zaraz skończy się nam czas, idziemy.

- Pfyyy, obejdzie się! A ty, Tobio - chan! – Oikawa wskazał palcem na oszołomionego chłopaka - Lepiej usiądź na tyłku i obserwuj wspaniałego mnie w akcji – warknął, odstawiając z hukiem pustą butelkę na ławkę.

Odwrócił się napięcie w kierunku boiska, przy okazji zaciągając za sobą dwóch członów drużyny za kołnierz, a Kageyama stał jak wryty, trzymając się w miejscu, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą głaskały go dłonie Iwaizumiego.

* * *

><p><em>Iwaizumi – san był odważny.<em>

* * *

><p>Czarne oczy wytrzeszczyły się w szoku, kiedy pięść Oikawy została z łatwością zablokowana przez Hajime. Nie spodziewał się takiej reakcji. Przecież chciał nauczyć się tylko jak dobrze serwować. Nie obraził go, zwrócił się z grzecznością, a nawet lekko ukłonił. Nie zrobił nic złego. Chciał stać się lepszy dla dobra całej drużyny. Więc czemu?<p>

- Opanuj się, debilu!

Iwaizumi warknął coś bardzo obraźliwego w stronę Tooru i odepchnął go na bezpieczna odległość. Kageyama przełknął nerwowo ślinę widząc jak ciemnobrązowe tęczówki momentalnie łagodnieją, kiedy chłopak odwrócił się w jego stronę z przepraszającą miną.

- Na dzisiaj koniec treningu. Idź już lepiej do szatni. Dobra robota.

- T-tak, dobra robota, dziękuję bardzo!

Tobio dygnął mechanicznie i odłożył piłkę do siatkówki z powrotem do metalowego kosza, obserwując kątem oka jego oddalające się plecy. W tamtym momencie Hajime stał się dla niego prawdziwym bohaterem.

* * *

><p><em>Iwaizumi – san był opiekuńczy.<em>

* * *

><p>Stanął przed maszyną z głupią miną, grzebiąc sobie po pustych kieszeniach. Że też musiał akurat portfel zostawić w domu i jak na złość również drobniaki mu się skończyły. Dodatkowo po południu nie było treningu, przez nieobecność trenera – jak już zacząć pechowo dzień to na całego. Miał już nawet zamiar kopnąć w złości tą kupę złomu, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał słysząc czyjeś kroki. Pogratulował sobie w duchu dobrej decyzji, kiedy zobaczył, że to Hajime. Ukłonił mu się lekko i wymamrotał przywitanie, czując jak zaczynają go piec uszy. Chciał jak najszybciej stąd zwiać, jednak powtrzymało go mocne ściśnięcie za ramię.<p>

- Trzymaj.

- Uh?

- Stawiam ci, nie próbuj marudzić, bo ci przywalę.

Kageyama zamrugał kilka razy, machinalnie wyciągając rękę po kartonik mleka. Trzęsącymi dłońmi oderwał słomkę i wbił w pudełko, czując jak oblewa go zimny pot. Nie wiedział jak ma na to zareagować – w głębi ducha miał tylko nadzieję, ze Iwaizumi nie policzy mu potem z tego odsetek, bo pewnie nie wypłaciłby się do końca życia.

- Potraktuj to jako przeprosiny za zachowanie Oikawy.

Tobio spojrzał kątem oka jak chłopak drapie się z zakłopotaniem w kark i kiwnął potakująco głową na znak zgody, biorąc pierwszy łyk. Ten dzień jednak nie był tak pechowy jak mu się wydawało.

* * *

><p><em>Iwaizumi – san był delikatny.<em>

* * *

><p>Oikawa pocałował Iwaizumiego.<p>

Oikawa go pocałował.

Oikawa naprawdę GO pocałował.

I zaraz potem oberwał mocno w łeb.

Kageyama prawie upuścił piłkę z wrażenia, jednak w ostatniej chwili się zreflektował i szybko wycofał w głąb magazynku. Nie chciał, żeby dowiedzieli się, że ich widział. To by było okropne. Nie potrafiłby im potem spojrzeć prosto w oczy, nie wspominając już o normalnej rozmowie. Oh, cholera, to było naprawdę niebezpieczne.

Czuł jak pali go całą twarz, a ciałem wstrząsają nieopanowane dreszcze. Spodziewał się tego. Naprawdę się spodziewał. Nie wstrząsnęło to nim tak mocno jak powinno. Jednak nie to martwiło go najbardziej. W środku czuł nieprzyjemny uścisk, jakby zaraz jego serce miało eksplodować. Ból był porównywalny do tego, który towarzyszył zaraz po przegranym meczu. Wiedział doskonale co go wywołało. Koniec końców przegrał z Oikawą. Jeśli to nie była prawdziwa zazdrość to już sam nie wiedział co ma o tym wszystkim myśleć.

* * *

><p><em>Iwaizumi – san był wspaniały.<em>

* * *

><p>I teraz klęczał na boisku, próbując uregulować przyspieszony oddech. W uszach mu szumiało, serce waliło jak oszalałe, a nogi drżały przez co nawet jakby chciał to nie mógłby się podnieść. Z całej siły starał się wyrzucić z głowy obraz tryumfującego uśmieszku Oikawy. Jego postawy rasowego zwycięzcy. Jego dłoni na pośladku Iwaizumiego. Ich zdecydowanie zbyt intymnego uścisku.<p>

Potrząsnął głową, a na parkiet spłynęły kolejne krople potu. Był blisko. Tak blisko. Naprawdę wierzył w to, że mogą zwyciężyć. Karasuno było cholernie silne. Jak to możliwe, że naprawdę im się nie udało? Przecież miał motywację. Miał nadzieję. Walczył z zacięciem godnym prawdziwego lwa. Postanowił na ten mecz wszystko co miał. Chciał wygrać. Chciał go uchwycić. Chciał go odbić. Chciał go mieć tylko dla siebie. I naprawdę zawiódł.

Naprawdę przegrał z Oikawą po raz kolejny.

Wypuścił wolno powietrze z płuc, czując w powietrzu ciężki zapach goryczy pomieszanej z bezsilnością. Nie. Karasuno dało z siebie wszystko. To on zawiódł. Nie miał prawa na nikogo oprócz siebie narzekać. Zadarł brodę do góry, wlepiając niewidzący wzrok w sufit hali, na której rozgrywały się mecze.

- Cholerny Oikawa…! – mruknął, przymykając zmęczone powieki i pozwalając Hinacie uczepić się jego ramienia.

A jeśli to wszystko było od początku kłamstwem? Może tak naprawdę nieważne co by zrobił, nieważne co by poświęcił to i tak Iwaizumi nigdy nie byłby w zasięgu jego rąk...?

* * *

><p><em>Iwaizumi – san był naprawdę wspaniały, ale nigdy nie należał do niego.<em>


End file.
